bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka
お |romaji = Uraraka Ochako |alias = |birthday = December 27 |age = 15 (First Appearance, Current) |gender = Female |height = 156 cm (5' 1½") |hair = Brown |eye = Brown |bloodtype = B |quirk = Zero Gravity |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Midoriya Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |fightingstyle = Gunhead Martial Arts |debut = Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 3 |voice = |eng voice = |entrance exam = 3rd |quirk apprehension = 10th |image gallery = Yes }} お |Uraraka Ochako}}, also known by her Hero name Uravity, is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of the main protagonists of ''My Hero Academia''. Appearance Ochaco is a young girl of petite build. She has fair skin prone to blushing, round brown eyes, and brown hair near shoulder-length. Her hair sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She has little pads on each of her fingers' prints resembling an animal's paws, which are covered by micro-bangs which sweep to her left. Her costume consists of a skin-tight pink-black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request. Gallery Chapter 22.png|Ochaco's Manga Profile Ochaco as a child.png|Ochaco as a child. Personality Ochaco has been described by other students as "the most laidback girl" among her class, being very bubbly and kind of an airhead at times. She sometimes can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it. Similarly to Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco's reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: She often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others exhibit, bursting into laughter at times, which she tries to suppress. Ochaco is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially her dear ones. Ochaco seems to be very good at reading people, explaining the reasons of Izuku and Bakugo's rivalry and being the first to notice when the collected Tsuyu Asui was upset. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it. This side can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful nature, tending to appear during combat situations. While demostrating to be surprisingly strategic, she isn't above taking more impulsive, reckless decisions. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unwavering and dislikes to be underestimated, even in the face of overwhelming force. Coming from a poor family household, Ochaco easily gets excited or surprised over little things, even losing her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Bonus materials have depicted her as frugal and occasional stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money, including sleeping so she doesn't waste oxygen. Her parents are Ochaco's main drive to becoming a professional hero, since she desires above all else to give them a comfortable life. Being honest about her priorities, she doesn't hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescuing efforts, being a fan of Thirteen for their expertise in the area. She grew to admire Izuku's determination and compassion, wanting to be like him in terms of strength and accomplish goals. Fearing to her growing romantic feelings towards him interfere with their heroic activities, Ochaco makes sure to keep them in check. She also is aware of her physical limitations, deciding to choose the combat-oriented hero Gunhead for internship to increase her fighting repertoire. Consequently, Ochaco has developed a new sense of battle awareness, becoming a more instinctive fighter. Abilities : When she worked under Gunhead, Ochaco was trained in martial arts in order to attack at close-range, benefiting her Quirk in combat. She has mastered several forms of grappling, take-downs, and throws by using force, including her opponents' force against themselves. Her skill is enough to easily dispatch an opponent who tries to stab her and incapacitate them, as shown with Thirteen and Himiko Toga. Ochaco has developed a few moves with uses in conjunction with her Quirk. Keen Intellect: Though she isn't the most cunning of her class on academic terms, Ochaco has a strategic mind, able to deduce an enemy's weaknesses and combat style soon after the battle begins. She most likely picked Izuku's trait of make complex plans, using her surrondings and involving decoys for distraction. This is hinted by Katsuki Bakugo who remembered her being friends with him from her attempted Meteor Shower. Ochaco has keen senses and a concentrated mind, capable to tell when Himiko was attemping to first attack her. Quirk 220px|thumb|"Release!" |Zero Gurabiti}}: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity upon touching solid things with her pads. The targets lose their gravitational pulls, effectively making the object weightless or float. She is able to activate or cancel her Quirk's effects by closing her fingers together, being careful with her hands to not accidentally activate her Quirk on targets that she doesn't want to. Her Quirk is good at restraining, as those affected are unlikely to fight back since they will keep rising up and away from the ground until they are bringed them down. Ochaco takes advantage of ravaged areas to gather wreckage, exploiting the consequences of a destructive Quirk. She can easily clean up disaster zones, while figuring out the timing of her movements to not damage others. Her Quirk main's drawback are that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if the user floats, she will struggle to keep them under control, to the point of suffering from severe nausea. Through intense training, Ochaco considerably reduced the resultant nausea and increased her weight limit. Super Moves * |Kaijo}}: Ochaco can press her fingertips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. This move is first used when she saved Izuku Midoriya from fall to death at the Entrance Exam. **'Meteor Shower': After levitate a large quantity of rubble surronding her, Ochaco can collect the collateral damaged structures, forming a giant meteor of debris above her opponents, which then causes to fall. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. *** : In conjunction with Froppy, the two rise and throw several debris at the targets. It is a stronger, multi-ranged version of Meteor Shower. They first used this move against two villains with Gigantification Quirks during their internship. * ホームラン|Suisei Hōmuran}}: After touching some rubble and a pillar to make them weightless, Ochaco uses the pillar to forcefully hit the rubble at her enemy. This move is first used to distract Tenya Iida during the Battle Trial. * Levitation: By removing her own gravitational pull, Ochaco can jump higher and make herself float further. This allows her to mobilize easier, touching her targets in most directions. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume was made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative effects of her Quirk. * : This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear. * : This equipment's interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. * : This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like. * : This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring to soften the shock. Battles & Events Trivia Prototype Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, and All Might designs.png|As Yu Takeyama Prototype Designs.png|As Mt. Lady. Yu Takeyama Prototype.png|Yu Takeyama before becoming the current version * In a prototype concept, Ochaco was originally "Yu Takeyama", possessing both the identity "Mt. Lady" and the Gigantification Quirk. This was scrapped because the author thought that a main character having such a Quirk would be too troublesome for her. Her name, Quirk, and superhero identity were instead given to another character who also filled her role in Chapter 1. * While her name was spelled as 'Ochako' in a character illustration on the official manga website, it is spelled as Ochaco on both the anime website and PVs. * Ochaco's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Ranked 4th in the 1st Popularity Poll. **Ranked 10th in the 2nd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 9th in the 3rd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 12th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Ochaco's name comes from , without the "g", making , that can also be read as ka, tea (茶, read as cha). **Ochaco's surname Uraraka means "bright, beautiful", and Ochako "tea child". *Ochaco's U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 5 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 3rd at the Entrance Exam. **Ranked 10th at Shota's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 13th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *According to her Databook entry, Ochaco's bob hair and dialect are parts of her schoolgirl charm. *Ochaco likes the starry sky. *Ochaco loves Japanese food, especially mochi. *Her humble background was hinted several times in the series, such as her owning only a flip-phone while all other students own a smartphone. *Her English voice actress, Luci Christian, also voice Recovery Girl (as of Season 2). *Ochaco is simular to Layla Williams from Disney's 2005 film Sky High (who was played by Danielle Panabaker) both very loyal and considered best friends of the protagonists (Will Strongholdand Izuku Midoriya), but immediately have a crush on them. They even look alike, as well. *She shares her birthday with Hinata Hyuga from Naruto, another Weekly Shōnen Jump series. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida) “So I’m gonna be a hero. I’ll make that money… so that my mom and dad can have easier lives.” *(To Izuku and Tenya)'' "I said it would be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you again. That's why when Iida said he was challenging you, I grew a little ashamed of myself... Everyone is giving all they can, which only makes it fair for me to do the same... So, we will meet in the finals!"" *(To Katsuki Bakugo about Izuku) ''"It is almost like... You are '''scared', so you want to keep distance from him, and for that, you act so menacing..."'' References Site Navigation es:Ochaco Uraraka fr:Ochaco Uraraka it:Ochaco Uraraka ja:麗日お茶子 ko:우라라카 오챠코 pl:Ochaco Uraraka pt-br:Ochaco Uraraka ru:Очако Урарака de:Ochako Uraraka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Uraraka Family Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Mie Category:Gunhead's Hero Office Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office Category:Hero Interns